Complications
by TheMasterSushi13
Summary: Zoro is a second year high school student at East Blue High. Within the first few weeks of school, many people take a liking to him...a HUGE liking, and Zoro is not used to all this attention at all! What will he decide to do? UKE ZORO. CONTAINS ACEXZORO, SANJIXZORO, AND SAGAXZORO. HAREM FIC. (I might add some more pairings, we'll see :p) Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! ^^**

**Sorry for the long wait, I guess school got in the way a lot more than I thought ^_^ Ahaha...ha...please don't kill me *Runs away***

**I OWN NOTHING \(O_O)/**

* * *

"RINNNNNGGGG!"

The students eagerly gathered their things, and left the classrooms, as they made they made their way to their designated lunch areas. Most of them gathered in large groups with their friends, and were quite rowdy.

Roronoa Zoro preferred a less crowded area. He enjoyed the sound of the birds singing, and insects quietly humming. It was a peaceful sound, one that most overlooked. Of course he would never tell this to anyone. He did not like to seem weak after all.

The green haired teen sat alone, with his back leaning on the red brick wall of East Blue High School.

He preferred it this way; being alone. It's not like he needed people in his life anyways. He made it by just fine without them, so why start now?

Well, that wasn't COMPLETELY true. He had met some knuckleheads in the past weeks or so that just wouldn't leave him alone. They insisted in hanging around him, and addressing themselves as 'friends'.

Zoro didn't hate the idea though...

The green haired teen had just transferred to this school a few weeks ago; He got expelled from his previous school for 'excessive violence'.

He _tried_ to explain to the principle that he had not started any of those fights, just ended them. But, the principle stated that he had enough, and now here he was!

Around his first week here, he met a weird blonde guy in his homeroom. The blonde was very formal, and had a strange curly eyebrow.

He insisted that they become friends, and then later at lunch he met a very energetic boy by the name of Luffy.

Luffy ended up introducing him to his older brother Ace who was a third year, one year above himself. He too insisted that they become friends

. Sanji, strangely enough, did not seem too fond of that idea, and began a pointless fight with Ace.

The green haired teen ended up having to break them apart.

Honestly, it was getting out of hand; Both Ace and Sanji would get into an argument over the smallest things:

Who Zoro would sit with during lunch

Who Zoro likes better (just as friends, probably)

Who would walk Zoro home after school (Which he declined day after day)

-They MUST be overly friendly or something...

Ace was very charming in Zoro's opinion. He was tall, strong, and just down right gorgeous. Then again, so was Sanji.

Of course he would feel this way, he was only human, right?

It was only their features though, nothing more, nothing less.

The green haired teen sighed as he pulled out his Dintento N.S; the only form of entertainment he had. It was a gift from his older brother.

He missed that idiot.

Zoro hadn't been able to see him due to his administration to the Marines. The green haired teen honestly had no idea why his bastard brother would have such a great desire to serve as a marine. He even got a big name now: He was a Commodore, well know throughout the entire world.

' Commodore Smoker?'

Still, after all these years it doesn't sound right.

* * *

The sound of the rowdy students' voices brought him out of his thoughts. Zoro sighed inwardly as he began to play on his game.

Suddenly, a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Oi, Zoro-kun!"

The green haired teen turned to the owner of the voice.

"Oh, hi Ace."

He replied, lacking the enthusiasm that Ace had in his voice.

Ace smiled and sat down on the ground beside Zoro.

"Whatcha' got there?"

The raven haired teen asked, motioning to Zoro's game, and in the process, scooting a little too close to the other.

Zoro squirmed a bit, trying to not think about how Ace's thigh was touching his. He mentally kicked himself for getting so worked up over nothing.

"Kingdom Darts, and I told you, its _just_ Zoro, remember?

Zoro answered, trying to concentrate on the game; he was in the middle of the boss fight when Ace had showed up.

Ace's eyes shimmered.

"And you can call me 'Baby'~"

Ace sang

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"We've been over this, I'm just gonna call you Ace!"

The green haired teen stated.

Ace pouted childishly, much like Luffy.

-Yep, definitely just overly friendly...

* * *

Suddenly, a kick landed on Ace, square in the jaw, and sent his head smashing against the wall.

A blonde, wearing an elegant suit, and well-groomed hair dusted off his high quality jacket, as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"STAY AWAY FROM ZORO-CHWAN YOU SHITTY PERVERT!"

The blonde yelled, pointing a finger at Ace, very dramatically.

Ace recoiled, wiping away the thin line of blood coming from his mouth. He was about to make a move, but he suppressed his anger, replacing it with a smug smile.

"Don't get jealous."

Ace snickered, making his way towards Zoro, but keeping his sharp, amber eyes on Sanji the whole time.

Sanji only returned the glare.

he squatted down next to the green haired teen once again, and placed an arm around his waist possessively, causing the teen (having been completely ignoring the two) to look up in confusion.

"-Just because someday, Zoro-kun will be _all _mine_.__" _The older teen finished his sentence, emphasizing the word 'mine' as if to make it a very clear point.

Zoro took a while to process what Ace said and when he realized it, his cheeks tinted the ever-so-slightest shade of pink, and whist Sanji's face burned hot red with anger.

Sanji couldn't contain himself any longer.

"THATS IT YOU SHIT EATING PERVERT, BRING IT ON!"

Sanji yelled, crushing his cigarette between his perfectly white teeth.

Ace stood up and walked right into the blonde's face without hesitation.

"Brung"

He replied in between gritted teeth, cockily shoving the blonde.

Zoro finally had enough.

"Oi! Both of you stop!"

He scolded, while standing up and crossing his arms.

Sanji immediately responded, holding his hand up to his forehead, in a saluting gesture.

"Hai, Zoro- Chwannn!"

The blonde sang, his eyes literally morphing into hearts.

"Whatever you say babe." Ace replied, smirking seductively at Zoro.

Sanji threateningly glared at Ace, sending the message to 'back off'. Ace didn't feel threatened in the slightest; he merely returned the glare, holding his head up high.

The green haired teen blushed at both of the idiots' replies.

"Tch..W-whatever."

He mumbled, turning his head in the other direction, in an attempt to hide his blushing face.

"And I said to call me Zoro!" The green headed teen huffed in frustration.

Just then, the school bell rang again, signaling that lunch was over, and it was time to go to the last period of the day. For Zoro this was Kendo class. He has been silently dreading this period. There was a certain someone that he wasn't going to be too happy to see.

"Goodbye my dearest~" Sanji dramatically bowed before making his way to his class.

Ace scoffed at this, and walked off, just after tilting his head back, and winking at Zoro, thinking God knows what in that mind of his.

The green haired teen had no idea how to respond to this. He just huffily walked in the direction of his class.

"Ah, Zoro wait!"

Ace called out, as he ran over to the younger.

"What?" Zoro asked turning around, rather annoyed.

"You're Kendo class is that way"

The raven haired teen corrected him, pointing in the direction opposite of that in which Zoro was headed to.

"Uh- I- I knew that! I was just...THE HALLWAYS CHANGED!

The hopeless boy stammered, his face heating up.

Ace chuckled at this, as he ruffled the younger teen's soft, moss-like green hair.

"Okay, good luck with that, and don't be late for class!"

The older student said, walking off again

"Yeah, whatever..."

Zoro mumbled, going in the direction Ace had guided him to with heavy steps.

* * *

**Well! That was chapter one! I hope you liked it 3 **

**And YES, I know what you're thinking; "Dintento N.S? Kingdom Darts?" Yeah, well I don't know if it's copyrighted or not to mention the actual names, so there! XP**

**I have been daydreaming of harem fics! I love them so much; I just had to write this!**

**I think I might make my story "Nobody Cares" into a slight harem later on... I don't really know though, please PM me if you want to voice your opinion on this- that is if you have read my other fic, and know what I am talking about...Ahahaha...ha..ha...**

**Yeah...I going to go now... ^_^'**

**Please review, it lets me know how I am doing :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Yes, I do realize that I haven't updated in such a long time, and I deeply apologize for that! (T_T)/**

**Welp, I don't wanna keep you waiting, so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Who does that bastard, Ace think he is, telling him that he was going the wrong way?! The hallways changed is all, it wasn't his fault if that happened, right?

"Tch, whatever."

Zoro thought out loud as he began to undress, so he could change into his Kendo uniform. The changing room was empty now, which meant Zoro was late...again.

Once his shirt was off, the green haired teen reached for his keikogi (Top portion of the kendo uniform), when he felt a pair of eyes watching him closely. Zoro immediately knew who it was.

"What are you looking at, Saga?"

The irritated teen snarled, turning around to face the taller purple haired teen.

Saga was a year above Zoro, same as Ace.

Saga walked out of the shadows chuckling slightly.

"Aw, looks like I was spotted...I was really hoping to see something today." The teen teased playfully.

"Get outta here you sick bastard!"

Zoro growled as he quickly finished dressing, slamming the locker shut before locking it. He was about to walk past Saga, when the older teen pushed him to the lockers, bringing his face in uncomfortably close to the other.

"G-get out of my way!"

Zoro stuttered, trying to push Saga off of his person, but was unsuccessful. After all, Saga was bigger than him.

The older teen slowly leaned in closer.

"Make me."

He whispered hotly in the younger's ear.

Zoro blushed madly as he felt the warm breath gently tickle his ear. Saga only took amusement to this, as he felt the other shiver slightly beneath him.

"Do I make you shy babe?"

He asked, smirking.

"S-shut up you bastard, i'm gonna kill your sorry ass, you- MMPH!

Saga smashed his lips onto Zoro's, taking the young teen by surprise. Zoro gasped, and the purple haired teen took this as his opportunity, slipping his tongue into Zoro's mouth, exploring the area. The younger teen knew that he should probably stop this, but he couldn't help it, it felt great!

Zoro let out a muffled moan as Saga deepened the kiss, devouring Zoro's soft lips.

Having enough, the green haired teen pried Saga off of himself, a thin trail of saliva followed, before breaking.

Zoro was panting, and blushing like a madman. He hadn't done that since, well...never. This was his first kiss...

Moving farther away from the other, the greenete covered his mouth with a hand, and the other pressed up against the lockers.

"...What just happened!?" Zoro thought to himself. He just wanted to disappear into the lockers, run far away, anything! He wanted to be anywhere but here!

Saga's hungry eyes stayed on the greenete, obviously wanting more. Zoro found it difficult to keep his eyes on the other, he was strangely intimidating.

After a moment of silence, Zoro walked off in a fast pace. He HAD to get away from this man...he thought that he actually _liked_ it for a second...yeah right, that could never happen.

After Zoro left the dressing rooms, Saga smiled to himself.

"Better than I thought."

* * *

"You're late, Roronoa."

A stern voice said with little emotion, as Zoro walked into the practice room.

The green haired teen swiftly turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Yeah- I, um...I-"

"You got lost?"

The man interrupted.

"NO! The hallways changed!"

Zoro yelled in frustration, why did no one understand this?

"Get to work, Roronoa."

The Sensei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hai, Mihawk Sensei." Zoro bowed respectfully.

"And try to get a match with **(1)**Nakamura, you could learn a great deal from him."

Mihawk called after the greenete.

Zoro stiffened for a split second. He had never been able to beat Saga in a match, he was just too strong.

However, the green haired teen was in no mood to fight him today. Don't get him wrong, he would never back down from a fight, but right now, he just didn't want to so much as SEE him!

"...Hai"

Zoro replied dully, keeping his back to the Sensei before walking off.

* * *

Thankfully, Saga hadn't bothered Zoro during practice. Probably too busy beating up the amateur fighters.

They literally lined up just to get a chance to spar with the idiot. Zoro rolled his eyes as he continued hitting the wooden dummy with his wooden katana.

After a few minutes gone by, the school bell rang. Everyone began to pack up and leave for the day

Zoro wiped the sweat off his face with the towel around his neck, and walked to the dressing rooms.

The whole time he was changing, he could feel that idiot, Saga's eyes on him. Watching his movements, burning holes in him...

He couldn't take it, the greenete just wanted to walk right up to the other and gouge his perverted eyes out!

Finishing quickly, Zoro hurriedly speed out of the room. Thoughts of possible ways to murder the idiot and making it look like an accident rushed through his mind, when he felt himself bump into someone on the way. His hands instinctively reached out to block the the impact. Zoro blushed slightly as he felt the strong, bare chest of the person he bumped into...a bare chest...that could only be one person. Looking up, he saw a very familiar freckled face.

His face burned up even more realizing where his hands still were, and he swiftly pulled them away, not making eye contact with the smirking man.

"P-put a shirt on Ace."

Zoro stuttered, trying to hide his beet red face.

"Aww, but thats no fun." Ace laughed. "And besides, I don't think you really want that."

The older teen smirked smugly , inching closer to the other.

Zoro had absolutely no idea how to respond to this. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Suddenly, Zoro felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, and pull him away from Ace, right into the person's body.

"Oh, I think he would." The person spoke to Ace in a threatening tone.

Saga.

"I'm warning you Saga, back off!" The raven haired teen growled.

"Or what?" Saga questioned, keeping his cool, unlike Ace who was pretty much losing it.

Meanwhile, Zoro was writhing in Saga's grip, this was uncomfortable for the green haired teen...he could feel...well everything...

Ace took a swift step closer, snatching Zoro from the purple haired teen's grip. Zoro yelped because of the force Ace had used, as he hugged Zoro close.

"Or you'll be in a _world_ of hurt!" Ace growled back.

"Bring in on! When i'm through with you, you'll be begging for mercy!"

Out of nowhere, a mighty kick landed on both Ace, and Saga's heads. They both fell to the floor holding their heads with a yelp.

"How many times have I told you NOT to use such violence and profanity in the presence of such a beauty!?"

Sanji scolded, his eyes practically burning with rage.

Sanji dramatically turned to Zoro on one knee, and gently took his hand, as if it was as fragile as glass.

"Are you okay, my sweet?" The blonde in a honey-coated voice.

"I- i'm fine." Zoro sweat-dropped.

By now, both Saga and Ace had recoiled from the blow.

"You little fucker." Saga spat.

"Could you stop doing that!?" Ace pouted childishly, rubbing his head.

Sanji stood up, straightening his tie. "You two deserved it."

"Whatever... Hey, Zoro." Saga said, gaining the green haired teen's attention."What do ya say we ditch these jokes and go to my place?...finish off what we started." Saga asked, smirking seductively.

"What are you fucking talking about 'finish off what we started'?! Ace yelled holding a fist up, ready to knock someone's teeth out.

"Yeah, what fucking mean by that, you shitty bastard?! Sanji yelled, taking Ace's side for once.

Looking over to Zoro, they caught a slight blush.

"It was nothing!" The green haired teen spat, looking anywhere but at Saga.

" 'Nothing?' Come now babe, you know you liked it, or do I have to refresh your memory? The purple haired teen asked.

Without warning, Saga quickly speed to Zoro, grabbing him right above the elbows, and smashed his lips to the other's, forcefully thrusting his tongue into the younger teen's mouth.

The green haired teen stiffened in shock.

Zoro furrowed his green eyebrows and moaned into the kiss.

"...Wait...WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?!" The green haired teen thought, frantically trying to push Saga off...again.

Ace and Sanji immediately took action. For the first time they sort of worked together. They each roughly took one of the purple haired teen's shoulders, and ripped the bastard off of Zoro.

The greenete stumbled backwards, taking a hold of the wall behind him for support.

He watched as Sanji held the purple haired teen back, and Ace walked up in front of him, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Don't you ever, EVER do that again, you hear me!? Ace yelled, obviously enraged be Saga's actions.

Saga merely chuckled.

"Who do you think you are, do you honestly think that you could beat me in a fight?"

"You're not really in the position to be talking big at the moment." Sanji pointed out.

The purple haired teen smirked at this. He yanked his elbow backwards, right into the blonde's stomach, causing him to stumble back holding his belly.

"How bout' now?" Saga smiled with a very smug look.

However, Sanji wasn't about to be beaten so easily; charging at the other, the blonde jumped up and lashed his long leg out into a powerful kick. Saga blocked it with his forearm, but that did not cancel out the pain, as a thundering-throbbing sensation struck his arm.

Cursing, Saga recoiled and was about to make his move, when they were interrupted.

"STOP!"

Both Saga and Sanji seized the fighting, and looked to see why Ace had yelled.

"Something is wrong with Zoro..." Ace said in a worrisome tone. He was crouched on the ground, next to a curled up Zoro. The greenete was holding his knees to chest tightly, and hiding his face...he was shaking...he was crying...

* * *

**Don Don Doooonn!**

**Sorry the chapters aren't very long ^_^'' I was introduced to this AWESOME show called Doctor Who! It is soooo EPIC...Please forgive my fan-gasam (._.)/**

**Anyways, I marked (1) because Saga didn't exactly have a last name, and Mihawk seems like he would call people by last names, so I found Saga's Voice actor and used his, so now he will be known as Saga Nakamura! **

**Oh, and just so there is no confusion, Sanji and Zoro are second years, while Ace and Saga are third years, which will make Sanji and Zoro about sixteen, and Ace and Saga about seventeen.**

**Please review, it lets me know how i'm doing, and please take the time to vote in my poll :3**


	3. AN

**Okay guys, I'm really, really sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but I just need to say something :P**

**In order to continue the story, I need to know who Zoro will end up with, but I can't decide, so I've created a poll on my profile. Please check it out, and vote. When I think I have gotten enough results, I will create the next chapy~**

**Again, I am sorry, I'm just really bad with decisions, so I decided to write what the people want, ya know?**

**Ahaha..ha... I Sowwy T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! School really sucks =-=**

** Anyways, the poll results are really sad...for Saga that is! No one likes him, poor Saga. T^T**

** Results:**

** Ace- 78%**

** No one- 14%**

** Sanji- 7%**

** Saga- 0%**

** ~Congrats Ace~ **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing! \(o.o)/**

* * *

_"Something is wrong with Zoro..." Ace said in a worrisome tone. He was crouched on the ground, next to a curled up Zoro. The greenete was holding his knees to chest tightly, and hiding his face...he was shaking...he was crying..._

* * *

"Zoro, my sweet, what's wrong?"

Sanji swooned, kneeling down to the floor next to the greenete.

Saga sent a murderous glare at the blonde.

"What are you looking at, shitty bastard?!" Sanji sneered between clenched teeth.

"You looking for a fight?!" Saga growled angrily.

Right before the two began clobbering each other, Zoro shot up from where he was sitting.

"That's what's wrong!" He cried, tears staining his face.

Every head turned toward him. "I ruin everything..." The green haired teen sobbed, sinking back down to the floor.

"Z-Zoro...what are you talking about?" Sanji asked, concerned.

Zoro took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

"I know the three of you were best friends before you met me, you guys used to always hang out! But now all you do is fight, and it's all my fault..." He spoke, keeping his reddened eyes glued to the floor in guilt.

Sanji, Saga, and Ace all exchanged worried glances.

Finally, Ace spoke up;

"Thats not true, Zoro! Look, we are still best friends!"

He yelled, throwing an arm around both Sanji, and Saga's shoulders.

"Yeah! Bestest friends!" Saga laughed in agreement, as Sanji nodded along with them, each of them wearing a ridiculous grin on their face.

Zoro couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys look so stupid!" The greenete giggled, standing up and wiping the tears from his face.

"Yosh! Let's celebrate, party at Zoro's place!" Ace shouted with a fist raised enthusiastically in the air.

""No way!" The green haired teen yelled back, but he couldn't help smiling a little.

"Aww, come on, Zoro, can't I come to your house?" Saga whined.

Zoro thought it over for a second, finally, he gave in.

"Ugh, fine. You guys can come over."

"YES!" All three of them cheered in unison.

"Hold up, I meant just me." Saga stated bluntly, receiving two blows to the head.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Zoro's house came into view.

"That's my house over there." The greenete pointed to a two story house, painted a pale lime green color. There was a fairly large window a few feet from the door, but was completely covered with dark curtains from the inside.

Zoro began to unlock the door, and was about to push it open, when Sanji interrupted.

"Allow me." He said politely, taking hold of the door knob

"O-oh, thanks." the green haired teen responded awkwardly; he really wasn't used to this whole manner-politeness stuff yet...

"My pleasure." The blonde said, bowing slightly.

Sanji saw how Ace and Saga looked at him when Zoro walked through the door...those jealous twats...

As Ace and Saga made their way into the house, they didn't forget to criticize the blonde:

"Prick." Ace insulted, with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Kiss ass." Saga scorned as he walked by with his arms crossed.

Sanji shut the door behind him, following behind Zoro and the others.

"...He's totally into me." Blonde quietly thought out loud.

The greenete lead them upstairs, to a medium sized room. It looked simple enough; there was an ordinary sized unmade bed in the right corner, with a wooden nightstand and a window to the left of it. On the other side of the room, there was a desk with many sheets of paper scattered untidily across it, and a cushioned rolling chair beside it.

A cup holder sat on top of the desk, but did not seem to be doing the job correctly, as all of the writing utensils were either dispersed on the wooden surface of the desk itself, or on the carpeted floor underneath it.

All in all, it was a pretty disorganized room.

Ace made himself at home, happily sprawling out on the wrinkled sheets of the bed, with his muscular hands underneath his head.

"Oi, Zoro...imagine what we could do on this bed...or on the couch...or the floor, whichever fits your needs."

Ace stated, like it was nothing. After a momentary silence, Ace looked up to see a very red-in-the-face Zoro, frozen in spot, and a very angry looking Sanji, and Saga. The look on their faces spelled straight up murder.

"...What?" Ace questioned cluelessly, looking around at the many different expressions in the room.

"...I-I'm g-gonna go get you guys s-something to drink!" The very embarrassed boy stuttered, clumsily opening the door, and stumbling down the stairs.

The second Zoro left the room, chaos erupted: Sanji pounced on Ace, grabbing him harshly by the collar, and violently shook him back and forth childishly pouting, and chanting "Why, why, why?!" over and over again, while Saga refrained himself from attacking the other, for Zoro's sake of course. Instead, he spat very foul language at the other, that is best left unrepeated...

The moment footsteps were heard on the stairs, everyone rushed back to their original positions, except for a certain raven haired teen, who was slouching against the wall, very dizzy after Sanji went all psycho on him.

Zoro pushed the door open with his elbow, and walked into the room with four cups of green tea balanced evenly on a tray.

"I got some t-...what happened to Ace? The greenete asked, seeing as the teen was trying to hold his head in place as it was spinning in circles.

"Nothing, he's just...feeling a little dizzy...um, here let me get that for you!" Sanji said, taking the tray from Zoro's arms, and balancing it elegantly on his finger tips. "Tea, anyone?"

* * *

An hour or two passed, with the four teens playing video games, and talking, and what what not, when Sanji looked at his watch.

"Oh No! I'm going to be late for the Bartie!" He yelped, noticing how fast the time had went by. Although he did not think leaving Zoro with those two dimwits was a good idea, he couldn't afford to be late again. That old man would tear him to shreds!

"Oh yeah, you are a chef at that restaurant, aren't you?" Zoro asked recalling Sanji getting into an argument with someone when they asked him if he was a cook.

There wasn't much of a difference between the two in Zoro's eyes...

"Right as always Zoro-chwan! I'm so happy you remembered!" The blonde swooned, doing a strange noodle dance thing.

Zoro chuckled at this. He always did find Sanji's weird dance funny.

Ace and Sage scoffed in the background, but Sanji let it go...this time.

"Good-Bye, my sweet!" The blonde yelled, as he flew down the stairs, and then out the door.

Several minutes later, after more video games, Saga's phone vibrated. Feeling the vibration in his pocket, he paused the game to pick it up.

As soon as the game was paused, Ace and Zoro swerved their heads swiftly in his direction, looking for an explanation as to why the match was interrupted.

"Hold up guys, let me get this." Saga said before answering his phone. "Hello?...yeah... But- come on!...ugh, fine!"

The frustrated teen slammed his phone shut, a hint of pouting was visible on his face. "...I gotta go." He mumbled.

A smile cracked on Ace's face.

"Aww, what's wrong? Did wittle Saga say up pawsed his bewdtime? He mocked, mimicking a pouting face.

Zoro couldn't suppress his laughter. Soon he was laughing along with Ace, causing Saga to blush ever so slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I have to go watch my little cousin while her mom goes out somewhere, okay?"

"Haha, good luck with that." Zoro said waving goodbye, still trying to get the laughing out of his system.

"What, No goodbye kiss?" The purple haired teen sulked playfully.

"H-huh- I-"

"Aww, come on, please?" Saga urged, holding his arms out.

Ace watched in outrage, as Zoro shyly stood, and walked towards Saga, and into his arms. Standing on his tiptoes, the greenete placed a light peck on the other's lips, a blush running across his face.

"B-bye." The green haired teen stammered, refusing to meet the older teen's eyes.

"Bye." Saga replied, holding back the urge to go much further than a peck on the lips...

* * *

When the two were left alone, and Ace had calmed himself down, they both resumed their match on the video game.

Suddenly, Ace paused the game, and walked over to the counsel, pressing the 'power' button.

"What was that for?" the greenete pouted, with his thin arms crossed across his chest.

"Meh, I'm bored." The raven haired teen shrugged.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" The younger teen asked, leaning his back against the wall.

"Hmm, since you asked..." Ace said as he began stroking his chin.

"...What?" Zoro urged.

"I'll show ya." Ace said quiet mischievously.

The raven haired teen slowly got up, and sat on the edge of Zoro's untidy bed. "Come, sit here."

Ace said, patting his lap with his hands.

It took Zoro a moment to process what Ace was saying, and when the slow boy realized it, his face flushed deeply.

"Huh?! W-why?" The flustered greenete stammered.

"I'll show you in a sec, just come." Ace urged, motioning to his lap once more.

Zoro remained still, but then hesitantly stood, and slowly walked towards the older teen. He then sat on top of the Ace, with a leg on either side of him, so that they were now face to face.

"Good.." Ace purred. "Now watch closely."

Zoro gulped, nodding his head shyly.

The green haired teen's heart rate increased more and more as Ace moved in closer to him, and he feared it might explode at any second now.

Zoro felt the soft and needy lips devour his own, as a pair of warm hands crept up his shirt, exploring his slim figure, causing Zoro to let out a small gasp.

The greenete was very tense, but eventually gave in, enjoying it greatly.

His tan arms were wrapped around Ace's neck, hands clawing his shirt needily. Soon, he felt a tongue creep into his mouth, causing Zoro to moan loudly into the kiss. Ace slightly chuckled at this, before slowly breaking the kiss, letting up for air.

The two were breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes, before starting again, this time hungrier and more lustful as their tongues fought for dominance.

* * *

** Smoker's POV **

The tall and muscular, pale-green haired man called for a taxi outside of the airport. He had finished his duties early this year, and was going to pop in for a surprise visit for his little brother.

He smiled to himself as he imagined the look on Zoro's face when he saw him.

Yeah, he wished that they could see each other more often, but his job as a Marine; a Commodore to be exact, just wouldn't allow it.

He ran down to the curb when he saw a taxi coming up. The Commodore climbed into the back seat, and told the driver the address.

Pretty soon, the car stopped. Looking out of the window, he saw a very familiar house. It was fairly big, after all, he refused to have his precious younger brother staying in some dump!

Smoker thanked the driver, and handed him some cash, before stepping out of the taxi, and onto the driveway of the house.

The lawn looked awfully dead, that damn kid probably never watered the grass or the garden. That was Zoro alright.

Pulling out his keys to open the door, he found it to be unlocked. He would have to lecture him about that too. What if a burglar came in? It would be a very easy target if he kept on forgetting to lock the doors!

The kid was too reckless, never thinking of his own safety...

Smoker opened the door, making sure not to make sound as he crept up the stairs. He wanted this to be a surprise after all.

He made his way towards Zoro's bedroom, he knew his little brother would be in there, he always was.

Taking a hold of the doorknob, he yanked it open.

"Surpr- WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

**Well, this chapter was a little longer than intended, but that's a good thing right?...right?**

**Ahahaha! Ace got caught, now he is going to DIE~~~**

**Poor Acey, i'm so evil :3**

**Anyways, please review, and let me know what you think ~Thanks~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**It seems like this is what I always begin with: Sorry for the long wait!**

**I really am, it's just that there's a lot of testing, and blah blah blah. School shit basically** =-=

**Well, here is chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY SOUL WHICH IS THE ONE THING YOU CAN'T TAKE FROM ME...unless you're a soul eater, then you can take my soul, but that's not the point! **

* * *

_Smoker opened the door, making sure not to make sound as he crept up the stairs. He wanted this to be a surprise after all._

_He made his way towards Zoro's bedroom, he knew his little brother would be in there, he always was._

_Taking a hold of the doorknob, he yanked it open._

_"Surpr- WHAT THE HELL?!"_

* * *

Both Ace and Zoro nearly jumped out of their skin, having been startled by the sudden outburst, which caused the greenete to fall backwards, off of Ace.

Zoro scrambled up, as his face burned beet-red of embarrassment.

"S-Smoker, you're h-here early." The greenete stammered, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"No, I got here just in time!" The man growled, rolling up his sleeves and glaring daggers at Ace.

Ace showed no fear whatsoever, instead he wore a bored expression on his face.

"Hm? Who're you?" The raven haired teen asked dumbly.

"Your worst nightmare." Smoker snarled angrily.

"Ha! I doubt that!" Ace laughed.

"Why you!" Smoker stomped over to Ace, ready to beat the living daylights out of him, when Zoro stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"No, stop! Leave him alone!" Zoro yelled, spreading out his arms as a barrier.

"Don't protect him Zoro, let me teach em' a lesson." Smoker said, pounding his fist into his open palm.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a certain hot-headed idiot.

"Yeah Zoro, don't protect me. Lets see what this guy is actually made of!" Ace snapped back as he swiftly stood up.

"Enough talk, lets get on with this!" Smoker growled, growing impatient.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Zoro roared unexpectedly, startling the other two. "NOW JUST SIT DOWN, AND FUCKING LISTEN, GOT IT?!"

"H-hai." The raven haired teen stammered, falling back on the bed.

Smoker grunted in response, as he threw himself down on the rolling chair beside the desk.

"Now" Zoro started, calming himself down. "Ace, this is my older brother, Smoker." He gestured towards the light green haired man. "Smoker, this is my..erm, friend, Ace." The greenete motioned awkwardly to Ace

"...Just friend?" Smoker interrogated suspiciously.

"Yes!" Zoro shot back, his face reddening.

"Aww, is that all you think of me?" The raven haired teen teased.

"Not helping Ace!" The green haired teen growled through his teeth, noticing his older brother trying to refrain from smacking the living daylights out of a certain someone.

Smoker, having been fed up with Ace's crap, rose up from the rolling chair. "Whatever, I don't want to see this guys train wreck excuse of a face any longer, so I'm leaving."

Scowling, Ace crossed his arms, and stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Meany." Ace pouted.

Smoker began to stomp his way, noisily to the door, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Without turning around, he spoke:

"Oh...and if I catch you doing ANYTHING to my little brother again, you're dead."

With that, the man yanked the door open, stomped down the stairs and out the door, probably going to smoke a cigar or ten.

After Smoker left, Ace laid back on the bed.

"What a drag. Hey Zoro, wanna pick up where we left off?"

The greenete's face burned beet red.

"Sh-shut up! There's nothing to pick up from anyways, s-so just, just shut up!"

The flustered Zoro rambled.

"Okay, okay. Chill out, sheesh." Ace teased, waving his hand in surrender. "Man the guys are gonna be so jealous!" He laughed.

This caught Zoro's attention.

"No they won't! Cuz' you're not gonna say shit, unless you'd like to go on the rest of your life with no teeth, got it!?"

Zoro snapped, clenching Ace's shirt in a threatening manner.

"I got it! I got it!" The raven haired teen laughed.

"...Good." The green haired teen muttered, letting go of Ace.

A moment of silence went by before Ace broke in.

"Hey." He called to the other, which scared Zoro a little, because he seemed serious...he was hardly ever serious...

"Y-yeah?"

The raven haired teen got up, and stood right in front of Zoro, with a little of a height difference.

"I really like you." Ace said quietly, his amber eyes locked onto Zoro's stormy grey ones, full of emotion.

The greenete felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't bring himself to make contact with Ace's intense gaze.

Quickly, he brought his eyes to the floor as a blush enveloped his face.

Ace wouldn't allow it; he placed his thumb and finger underneath Zoro's chin, and tilted his head up to face him.

"Zoro, will you be mine?"

"I-I" Zoro stuttered, moving his eyes anywhere but Ace.

"Just say yes." Ace said in a hushed tone.

"...Yes" Zoro whispered quietly, but audibly.

The raven haired teen smiled, bringing his face in closer to the other's.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something, but the instant he did, the older boy's mouth captured his.

Ace's hand clamped the back of Zoro's head, holding his mouth to his while his other arm angled down across the greenete's back, holding his hips tightly to his own.

Soon, the green haired teen found himself addicted to Ace; locked to him from toe to head, possessed by his hands and mouth and tongue, so many overwhelming feelings swarming over him.

What if Smoker walked in again? That would be awkward...

Zoro was pulled out of this thoughts when he felt Ace tug him closer. Zoro took this opportunity, and tangled his tentative hands in the others soft, wavy, raven hair.

Zoro felt Ace groan into the kiss, causing the greenete to blush.

Zoro felt the blood coursing through his body, his heart thumping so loudly, he feared Ace might hear it.

There was no Sanji, no Saga, no Smoker. Only them.

Ace's lips enveloped him, owned him.

Zoro felt uncomfortable as his pants got tighter due to the inconvenient bulge. He shifted a little, in a failed attempt to calm himself down, it was no use. Ace was just so incredibly good.

Ace grew hungrier; he let his hands trail down Zoro's shirt, creeping lower and lower. He then broke away from the kiss, leading a trail of soft kisses on the younger's neck.

The greenete gasped at this, as he felt himself getting harder after each passing second.

He heard Ace chuckle.

"Well, someone's excited." He teased playfully.

"Sh-shut up." The blushing teen mumbled, looking away.

"...I can fix it for you." Ace whispered hotly in Zoro's ear, smirking as he felt the younger shiver.

Ace slowly led the greenete to the bed, laying him down on his back. The raven haired teen got up, towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked propping himself up with an elbow.

"Well, we don't want your brother barging in here now, do we?" Ace said, locking the door, before walking back to the bed, and crawling on top of Zoro's smaller frame. "...Now, where were we?" Ace looked Zoro up and down, with hungry eyes locking on the bulge between his legs. "...Ah, yes" He smirked.

Ace undid Zoro's belt and pant zipper, and practically ripped them off of the younger teen. Sitting up, Zoro pulled off his shirt, leaving him only in his jet black boxers.

Ace smirked at the sight. Zoro felt the raven's eyes looking him up and down, and became slightly uncomfortable.

"What're you lookin' at?" The bashful teen said, crossing his arms, embarrassed.

Ace looked Zoro up and down once more before looking him in the eyes, and answering with a smirk;

"You."

The greenete looked away in a failed attempt to hide his blushing face. Ace chuckled, and leaned in for another kiss, when Zoro put a finger over his lips before he had the chance.

The raven haired teen looked slightly disappointed at this. "What?" He asked in a rushing manner.

"It's your turn."

"H-huh?" Ace answered, a little confused.

The greenete sat up and tugged on Ace's shirt.

"Take it off." Zoro said, or more like demanded.

Ace smirked as he pulled off his shirt, and throwing it carelessly aside, following the same suit with his pants.

Looking up at Zoro, he caught the boy with a face as red as a tomato, and using a hand to cover his nose bleed.

"Like what you see?" Ace teased.

The green haired teen quickly snatched a tissue from the nightstand beside the bed, and wiped away the blood.

"I-I just." The teen stammered, finding it hard to peel his eyes off of the other's body.

Ace never let him finish, as he took the greenete into another long and passionate kiss, letting his tongue explore the inside of the other's mouth.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Ace's muscular frame, which eventually wandered down, trailing his rough abs.

Ace slid his fingers down, slowly bringing them lower and lower until he reached the hem of the green haired teen's boxers, causing his to jump a little.

"A-Ace?" He stuttered, his blush deepening.

"Yes, babe?" The older teen replied, gradually bringing the boxers down lower, teasingly.

"...I don't th-think this is a good idea." Zoro said, lightly putting his hands over Ace's.

Ace smirked, "But you don't know if it's a bad one either." He whispered hotly in the other's ear.

The uneasy boy tensed up a bit when felt the one article of clothing covering him slip down lower.

"Y- Yeah, but.."

"Shhh." Ace said, placing his finger on top of Zoro's lips.

"Mmph!"

Ace chuckled a little. Zoro was so nervous, it was kinda funny! He loved the thought of taking away his innocence...to be his first...the thought was overwhelming!

Just then, there was a boisterous banging on the door, and a husky voice followed afterward, startling the two boys.

"OI! Why is the fucking door locked?!" Smoker bellowed, never ceasing his rambunctious knocking.

Zoro quickly jumped up from underneath Ace, hurriedly throwing on his clothes, and attempting to fix his hair with his hands, which was in dire need of a combing.

"I-I was just changing, can't I lock a door?" Zoro yelled back, obviously lying.

Smoker acted as if the green haired teen hadn't said anything.

"Is Ace in there with you?!" The angered man interrogated, just about ready to tear someone's head off.

"N-NO!." The greenete shouted.

"Don't fucking lie to me, you twerp! Now open this door, or i'll fucking kick it down, you hear me?!" Smoker growled, infuriated.

"Don't just sit there, put your damn clothes on!" Zoro hissed quietly so that his older brother would not hear, and threw Ace's clothes roughly in his face.

The raven haired teen did not look worried at all, his features remained neutral, whereas Zoro's were the complete opposite.

Pouting, Ace snatched his clothing, pulling on his pants, but not bothering with his shirt. It was typical of Ace to do that; showing off his rough abs, and huge tattoo on his back...not that he didn't enjoy it though...

A loud crash erupted in the room, causing the two teens to jump up in surprise. Swerving their heads to the direction of the sound, they found that Smoker had actually done it! He kicked down the door!

Gulping, Zoro looked at the enraged man, holding two cigars in his mouth at once. His anger seemed to increase when he saw the shirtless Ace, sitting on the bed, and Zoro's disheveled hair, and sloppy clothes.

Ace saw this, and stood up.

"Ahem, well...I gotta go!" He said, rushing to the window beside the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Smoker barked, but it was too late, Ace had already yanked the window open, and leaped out, yelling "YAHOOO!"

He then landing perfectly on his feet, and ran down the street, shirtless and laughing.

"SEE YA!" he called. "Man, the guys will be jealous when I tell them." Ace grinned, thinking out loud.

And so, Zoro was left with the oh-so-angry Smoker, and well...lets just say Smoker will now be carrying a shotgun at all times, and also probably sending a spy to follow his little brother everywhere from now on...

* * *

**I think i'll end it here!**

**Maybe i'll make a sequel in the future, but who knows?**

**Well, please review, it means a lot to my identical twin sister...not me though. What? You say you don't think I actually have a twin sister who give a crap about what I write?**

**Psh, whatever...=-= **

**~Review? T_T**

**Oh, and if you have any requests for my next story, please tell me, give the people what they want, right? :3**


End file.
